Pluto's catnip experience
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: What happens when Pluto gets a good whiff of cat nip


It had been a while since the stardroids had tried to destroy earth . And now two know as Mercury and his cat like brother Pluto walked around in a small town mall. Now not in armor no one seemed to recognized them. Mercury in a long tee with some rock band logo with baggy pants and white sneakers. While his brother wore a white and purple tee with a light jean jacket, boot cut blue jeans with a rip on one knee, white sneakers with black markings on the sides that looked like claw marks, and to top it all off a black beanie hat to hide his cat ears. With some of his purple hair sticking out in some places. Normally he and Mercury couldn't stand each other, but today they just seemed to get along. They are brothers after all and on a few rare occasions the two would sneak of to earth and just look around. Most of the time though they would go girl hunting. All the stardroids were rather curious about the rumors floating about the galaxy about how the planet earth was primitive and simple but had some of the finest women the universe. And from what the two had seen ,seems that the rumors had been true. Hell even their oldest brother and leader Terra had had been a bit shocked to see half dressed women splashing about on that beach where he fought those a thousand bots. 30 minutes Terra would have ended it much sooner than that if it wasn't for his attention being divided by a few nice racks. Mercury chuckle and ran his hand through his short spikey green hair. Then Mercury suddenly stopped then smirk at Pluto before dashing into a pet store. Pluto saw his brother run off into a store ,shrugged than walked after his brother. He didn't bother to read the Pet Store sign. But he should have. By the time he caught up to Mercury he was standing buy a large barrel . Pluto walked over and sniffed the air. It smelled odd he couldn't quite place it. "So why did you run in here?" Pluto asked his tail twitched slightly Mercury answered him with an explanation of a native earth plant .But Pluto wasn't really paying attention at that point since a long blonde haired women in one of those flirty skirts had bent over to pick up something she had dropped. To which was not lost on Mercury. Mercury reached an arm out .it had all happened so fast. Pluto felt a strong pull and before he knew it Mercury had shoved his head down into the barrel. Pluto's head shot back up and he let out a few sneezes. That was the last thing he knew. Mercury stood there holding his sides laughing his ass off .But stopped when he heard loud purring . He looked over at Pluto, his eyes were dilated to the size of saucers with a really spaced out look. "Yo,bro? You ok ?" Nothing but a small trail of drool ran down his mouth and dripped off his chin. And before Mercury knew what happened Pluto was gone. And the only thing that left Mercury 's lips was "Oh shit!" He took off looking through the store for his brother. Just when Mercury thought maybe Pluto had left the store he heard a woman scream. He ran toward it and sure enough there was Pluto on top of the blonde he saw Pluto checking out before. Mercury made quick work to pry Pluto off her. But not before snapping a small video of it. Mercury apologized to her. And drug his brother out. Then Pluto got away again after they left the store. Luckily following a path of stunned earthlings he was able to catch the cat droid again. This time Pluto was in the rafter's of the skylight. " How the hell did you get up there!?". Mercury once again took some video then had to hurry to get his brother done , the mall cops would be on their asses soon. Pluto turned his nose to the air an sniffed . As Mercury tried to think of a way to get Pluto down something wet hit his head. And a shadow flew over him. Needless to say Mercury was amazed that his brother just jumped from the mall ceiling skylight to a table in the middle of the food court. Then proceed to stealing a grilled fish sandwich off of someone's plate. Mercury still video tapping all this ran up and grabbed Pluto just as the mall cops came running up. " Shit, ok Pluto its time to go!" But Pluto's reply was just a hiss and a swipe of a his hand . As Pluto tried to run off again . But this time Mercury had a firm hold him. Pluto drugged Mercury all around the mall at what seemed to Mercury the very limit of Pluto's speed . It was at this time Mercury knew he needed to get them out of there and off the planet before someone called megaman. So Mercury swelled and the one person he knew could help. "Hey Saturn! " Gah, Mercury ! Must you yell like that? " Shut up! And lesion to me. I need your help. I need you to use your black hole and get me and Pluto! " "What?, Why ? What have you done? " "I don't have time to explain right now, but I will when you get us!" There was nothing more on Saturn 's end "Sat-!" Before he could finish he felt a great pulling sensation and before he knew it Mercury came crashing down on a cold hard floor. He quickly looked around to get his barring's. "So what happened? " But before he could say anything he looked for Pluto ,who was now purring rubbing his face on the floor wall. He took a deep breath. And told Saturn everything even showing him the videos off his phone. "Your not going to tell Terra are you?" Saturn stood there thinking it over "No, but if he sees Pluto like this and asks we will have explain. .. Well you'll have to explain. " And with that Saturn used his ring to leave . At this time Mercury had to drag a stoned off his ass Pluto to his room and keep an eye on him till he came down.

A few hours later Pluto emerged from his room feeling dragged out and just terrible. * What the hell happen? Last thing I remember is being in that store in the mall.* He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard loud laughter and when he saw what was about he was horrified.

AN

Lol sorry I just had to make this. I mean come on Pluto is a cat , him hopped up on catnip with his brothers trying to stop him XD. Anyway I don't own any of the Stardroids that's all capcom. And I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
